


Скажи ему

by smokeymoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучше поздно, чем никогда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скажи ему

С некоторых пор Бильбо перестал любить дождь. Крупные капли, грустно ползущие по стеклу круглого окошка, теперь напоминали ему слезы. Слезы Торина, умирающего на его руках, просящего прощения, желающего ему доброго пути. А Бильбо в ужасе только и мог бормотать что-то бессвязное про орлов, хотя хотелось кричать совсем другое. _Не уходи, не оставляй меня! Я люблю тебя, больше всего на свете люблю!_ Горячие слезы падали на бездыханную грудь подгорного короля, унося с собой радость из жизни Бильбо Бэггинса.

Беорн забрал тело Торина с поля битвы, и Бильбо медленно плелся в хвосте следовавшей за ним печальной процессии. И только оказавшись под гулкими сводами Эребора, Бильбо очнулся от забытья под громкие крики и топот гномьих сапог.

— Король жив! Он дышит! Оин, быстро сюда! Отправьте кого-нибудь к Даину, у него в отряде должны быть лекари, — спешно отдавал команды Балин.

В тот миг Бильбо показалось, что он выбрался из-под душившей его огромной каменной глыбы и впервые смог вдохнуть. Жив, Торин жив!

Создатель оказался милостив к потомкам Дурина — все трое постепенно оправлялись от ран. Бильбо все время проводил рядом, по мере сил и способностей помогая лекарям. Всякий раз, глядя в льдисто-синие глаза Короля, он хотел рассказать ему, как рад, что тот жив, но лишь делал глубокий вдох и говорил какую-нибудь ерунду о погоде. Торин улыбался в ответ, и Бильбо окончательно забывал, как вообще связывать слова.

Жизнь в Эреборе кипела ключом, Торин с соратниками не покладая рук занимались восстановлением разрушенного королевства, и Бильбо понял, что пришла пора возвращаться домой. Когда он сообщил об этом гномам, на их лицах читалось сожаление, Торин же понимающе кивнул и пожелал ему счастливого пути. Бильбо отказался от своей части вознаграждения, положенной по контракту, и отправился в дорогу в компании Гендальфа.

А теперь Бильбо смотрел на затянувшийся летний дождь и в очередной раз с грустью гадал, высмеял бы его Торин, признайся Бильбо в своих чувствах?

Вдруг перед глазами мелькнул черный силуэт, а затем раздался глухой стук в дверь. Бильбо с удивлением обнаружил на крыльце большого взъерошенного ворона, который посмотрел на него совершенно осмысленным взглядом, а потом грациозно прошествовал прямо в прихожую. Ворон встрепенулся, отряхиваясь от воды, и снова уставился на Бильбо, который под этим взглядом подумал, что стоит поздороваться, хотя всегда считал, что разговаривать с птицами — удел волшебников.

— Доброго дня, — сказал он, чувствуя себя неимоверно глупо.

Ворон в ответ оглушительно каркнул, склонил голову набок и поджал одну лапу, и тут Бильбо заметил, что к ней что-то привязано. Опустившись на колени, он осторожно отвязал туго скрученный кусочек пергамента, уже зная, от кого это послание.

 _«Мистер Бэггинс!_  
_Я слышал, вы благополучно добрались до Хоббитона, чему я весьма рад. Надеюсь, вы в полной мере наслаждаетесь уютом вашего дома и теплом очага._  
 _В Эреборе все благополучно настолько, насколько это возможно. Гномы из Синих гор продолжают прибывать на родину, поэтому строительство идет все быстрей, а в скором времени вновь заработают шахты. Фили подыскал себе невесту в Железных холмах и намерен жениться на исходе осени. Он будет чрезвычайно рад видеть вас на празднике в честь этого события._  
 _Если вы захотите ответить на послание, ворон будет ждать до рассвета следующего дня._  
 _С пожеланиями всего наилучшего,_  
 _Торин»_

Бильбо перевел взгляд с письма на ворона, тот стоял на прежнем месте и смотрел на него.

— Достопочтенный ворон, — произнес Бильбо, запинаясь и благодаря Эру за то, что его больше никто не слышит, — я напишу ответ. Но вы наверное голодны с дороги!

Бильбо пошел на кухню и заозирался — что бы предложить крылатому посланнику? Не придумав ничего лучше бисквита, он вернулся в прихожую и положил его рядом с вороном. Тот снова посмотрел на Бильбо, и он готов был поклясться, что во взгляде ворона отчетливо читалось возмущение. Он задрал клюв и вышел в так и оставшуюся приоткрытой дверь. Бильбо вздохнул, поднял с пола бисквит и отправился писать ответ Торину.

Собственная голова напоминала Бильбо потревоженный пчелиный улей: мысли метались, перебивая одна другую. Почему Торин написал ему? Только чтобы пригласить на свадьбу? Но Фили и сам мог бы это сделать. В любом случае Торин помнит о нем! А может даже скучает? Нет, вряд ли, слишком много у Короля забот, что ему за дело до хоббита на другом конце Средиземья? Но ведь он собственноручно написал, несмотря на все дела! А это может многое значить. Но этот холодный тон... так он говорил с Бильбо в начале похода.  
Дрожащей рукой Бильбо макнул перо в чернильницу.

_«Дорогой Торин!  
Я бесконечно рад твоему неожиданному посланию. Благодарю тебя, у меня все хорошо. Лето нынче в Шире выдалось дождливое, зато ожидается большой урожай кабачков. Я буду счастлив снова побывать в Эреборе и увидеть всех вас. Особенно тебя.» _

Тут Бильбо остановился, с сомнением глядя на последние слова. Не слишком ли? А потом решил — нет, не слишком, он и так долго молчал.

 _«Ты знаешь, я очень по тебе скучаю и многое отдал бы, чтобы вернуться на два года назад и снова отправиться в путешествие, пройти рядом с тобой через Мглистые горы и Лихолесье, снова спастись от драконьего пламени и еще раз увидеть твое воцарение в Эреборе. Надеюсь, ты простишь мою сентиментальность. Твоя дружба стала для меня ценнейшим даром, который я не хотел бы потерять. Надеюсь, мне удастся благополучно добраться до Одинокой горы к наступлению осени._  
_Всегда твой,_  
 _Бильбо Бэггинс»_

Бильбо перечитал письмо, сердце гулко колотилось где-то в горле. Собрав все свое мужество, он свернул пергамент и перевязал его веревкой. Ворона нигде не было видно и Бильбо оставалось только ждать его появления. Перед утренней зарей раздался стук в дверь, Бильбо, так и не сомкнувший ночью глаз, бросился открывать. Ворон с прежней грацией вошел и поднял лапу, а Бильбо аккуратно привязал к ней свое послание и пробормотал:

— Благодарю вас.

Ворон зыркнул на него напоследок и, шумно взмахнув крыльями, устремился в светлеющее небо.

Целый месяц Бильбо провел в тревожном ожидании. Ответит ли Торин? Что он подумает, прочитав такое опрометчивое письмо? Не посмеется ли над ним? Бильбо уже совсем не находил себе места, но одним солнечным утром раздался знакомый стук в дверь. Развернув пергамент, Бильбо прочел:

 _«Дорогой Бильбо!_  
_Я совершил в жизни много ошибок, но лишь об одной я жалею более всего — что пренебрег твоей дружбой, не ценил ее и принимал как должное, что слишком поздно понял, как много потерял. Что отпустил тебя. Если ты сможешь забыть об этом и приехать, видит Махал, дни мои станут светлее._  
 _В день осеннего равноденствия из Синих гор в Эребор отправится торговый караван, через десять дней он остановится в Бри. Найди среди купцов Наина, моего давнего друга, он будет ждать тебя, в его сопровождении ты благополучно доберешься до места._  
 _Жду тебя,_  
 _Торин»_

Дочитав, Бильбо заметался по дому.

— Осеннее равноденствие. А сегодня какой день? О великий Эру, я должен успеть!

Он бегал по дому, как ужаленный, хватал разные вещи и запихивал их в рюкзак. Громкое карканье заставило его остановиться и вспомнить о посланнике. Писать ответ? Зачем, ведь Бильбо совсем скоро увидит своего долгожданного адресата. Он улыбнулся ворону:

— Скажи ему, что я его люблю и очень скоро буду рядом.

Ворон склонил голову, будто кивая, и взмыл в небо.


End file.
